Equestira Girls
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: Now i hadn't seen the movie yet, but i heard i sucks so i'm gonna make my own version then see it for myself. The third main Character is Thunder Lane. (It won't show him for some reason)
1. Chapter 1 The Portal

**Equestria Girls**

**Chapter 1**

**The Portal**

_T__wilight_ _Sparkle_ (As a young Alicorn) was studying, as usual. In a week she will have to move to Manehattan to rule. For Manehattan was a horrible place filled with criminals and bullies. So they needed a ruler to keep order and peace. _Spike_ was looking through the album, remembering all the good times. Spike knew that life would probably be like Canterlot all over again. _Pinkie_ _Pie_ was working on a goodbye party, but it wasn't gonna be as fun like the good old days. But lucky for her, she and Spike are going to have just _one_ more adventure before her arc ends. For there wasn't, then I'm afraid there will be no story. But lucky for you, there is one! And it starts like this…

Spike burped. When his green flam burst, it formed a letter. Twilight turned. Before it landed on the ground, Twilight used her magic to catch it, floated it to herself, then unroll and read. Spike asked "What dose it say?" Twilight read out loud

_My_ _dearest_ _Twilight_,

_I sent this letter to you to tell you that Princess Luna has discovered a portal. She doesn't know where it came from. She was walking in Spike's dream and found it. She has discovered that it was real. When it vanished, it reappeared in the Crystal Empire. So I choose you to investigate. And if possible, return and give me a full report about what you saw and what you know. There was a reason why it was in Spike's dream out of all the other Ponys. As soon as you read this, please get to the Crystal Empire and bring all your friends immediately._

_Your dearest Princesses, Celestia_

Spike's eyes widened. Twilight commanded "Spike, go and pack our things. While I go and invite the others. _State_!" Spike saluted

"I'm on it!" Then ran.

Twilight teleported out of the house to invite everypony one by one. _Rainbow_ _Dash_, _AppleJack_, _Fluttershy_, _Rarity_ and Pinkie Pie (AppleJack is my favorite in the group, who's your's?). They wore all packed up and caught the next train. Rainbow Dash flew away in a flash. While Rarity already had a private train along with Fluttershy (She needs her beauty sleep on the way). And Pinkie is on a hot air ballooned along with Spike. So its just AppleJack and Twilight on the train.

As soon as they got there, AppleJack asked her "Ah Twi, are y'all gonna be okay sugarcube? Yo'r excided, right?" Twilight answered

"Well, I am excided, but I'm a little nervosas too!" When they got to the castle, they saw the other 5 waiting for them. The hot air balloon, privet train and Rainbow Dash herself (Without transportation) had already beat them there.

So Twilight got to meet up with Princess Cadence and Shining armor. Shining Armor yelled "Twily!" and hugged. Then Twilight and Cadence did a little dance they did together from time to time since Cadence was her foal sitter while singing

_Sun_ _shine_, _sun_ _shine_.

_Lady_ _bugs_ _Awake_.

_Clap_ _your_ _hooves_ _and_ _do_ _a_ _little_ _Shake_.

Afterwards, _Princess_ _Celestia_ and _Princess_ _Luna_ finally showed up. They looked serious. Celestia was the first to speak.

"Twilight Sparkle," Twilight trotted up to her and looked up. And man was she _tall_! Anywho, she looked down at her and said "Come with me." Then turned coolly as Luna followed. The others followed her as well.

She lead them to a secret room. There was a small hole as a lock. Celestia hooked her horn to it (Like the _Crystal_ _Empire_ and _Return_ _of_ _Harmony_ specials), then her horn glowed as the door opened. There was a magical horse shoe shaped stone containing the portal. Luna told everyone "This, is what I found when I was walking in Spike's dream. It was a dream about an epic battle of these strange creators fighting an army of Dragons. And there was a portal. In there was an army of Earth Ponies. Strange how those wore our ancestors. But I knew that Spike would _never_ know such Ponies. So this might not be his own imagination." Pinkie Pie made up a word out of nowhere

"Oh! I am so _nervacided_!" AppleJack leaned to her (With an Engi neck) and said

"You… do realize that ain't a real word, right?" Luna cleared her throat, then said

"Spike, dose thou know-ith _anything_ about this?" Spike scratched his head and said

"Ah… no! That doesn't make any… NO!" He fake chuckled, then Celestia knew he was hiding something, but she'll get to the bottom of that later.

She told her faithful student

"Soon, you will learn more about this place more then even I do." Twilight gulped. She felt a little sweaty. Celestia shook her head. "I think maybe we need to think about this for a while." Luna nodded.

"Indeed, we shall all need-ith some rest to come to our _official_ dissension." Everyone nodded, then trotted strait upstairs. Everyone found themselves a room. With Luna and her gourds protecting them, keeping them safe and sound…

**So, what do you think? And please make sure you read my other FanFiction **_**Life**__**of**__**a**__**Symbiosis**__**Dragon**_** to understand a thing or two about this. I'm making a connection! This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Thief

**Equestria Girls**

**Now this part is from the 2nt trailer and now I will no longer watch **_**anymore**_** trailers and try my best to make this out of scratch (So no more complaining). I extended this part on my own. Now this is my **_**own**_** version of the movie and I hadn't seen it **_**yet**_**. Not until this is complete! Please let me know if you like this or not. **_**Thank**__**You**_**.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Thief**

Fluttershy heard a sound. She got up to see what was going on. When she did, she found a Pony in a black cloak. She couldn't see if she had a horn _nor_ if she had any wings, so it was hard to tell what race she\he was. Fluttershy asked "Um… excise me, I was wondering. Why are you up so la-" Before she could finish, The Mysterious Mare Do Well ran off. She noticed something hanging on her cloak. She flew up to her\him and said "Umm… can you please stop? I think you got something that is not yours. And I-" Fluttershy was cut off by the stranger

"_Buck_ off!" and well… bucked her (This is _not_ a pun!… well maybe). Jugging by her voice, she\he sounded like a female, a mare in fact. Fluttershy flew up to Twilight's room and slightly shook her, then said

"Umm… Twilight, I think somepony stole your crown." But it didn't wake her. She rolled and mumbled

"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109" Fluttershy tried again

"Ahh Twilight, I think you shoul-" She was cut off by a crashing sound. Twilight snapped awake and asked

"What was that!?" Fluttershy tried to explain

"Well Twilight, it looks like somepony-" But she was cut of _again_.

"I've got to warn the Princesses!" She never even _noticed_ Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle dashed off and found that strange Pony with the cloak, then yelled "Hey, stop right there!" The mysterious Pony turned her head and saw Twilight, then said to herself

"Right on time!" Then continued running. Twilight chased her. She tried to fly, but then she crashed. You see, Twilight needs a small flying lesson or two from Rainbow Dash (Maybe a lot). But _now's_ not the time, so she ran after the mysterious Pony. Fluttershy trotted up to a guard and said

"Ahh… hello? I need you to stop this Pony. She is stealing some jewelry, and I think maybe it's the _Element_ _of_ _Magic…_ and I need you to stop her," But the guard just stood still like a statue with a strait face (Like Big Macintosh). Then that mysterious Pony ran by as Twilight yelled "Get her! She's got the Element of Magic!" then the guard grabbed a spear with his magic and sounded the alarms to get some back up. A _lot_ of back up. Anywho, everyone got up to see what was going on. _Especially_ Celestia and Luna. The mysterious Pony stopped in front of the portal. Everyone gasped. There was a little light that reveled a tiny bit of her face. You could see a dark yellow mare with glaring purple eyes and a grin. She got up on the small stairs and jumped right in.

Celestia told Twilight "You know you need to do this. That is Equestria's must _important_ means of defense!" Twilight nodded, then got into a sturdy stance and walk her way into the portal. Spike was shaking. He knew what was on the other side. When she was about to enter Spike yelled

"NOOO!" Then he ran towards her to rescue her. All the others tried to stop him, but he blow some fire behind him to keep them away. Twilight turned and gasped. Then Luna yelled.

"Just go!" Twilight nodded, then stepped into the portal. Spike yelled

"Oh no you don't!" And grabbed her. But after the impact, they launched and fell into the portal _together_. As the two of them will face this mysteriousworld…

**So what do you think? Is it great or is it horrible?** **Remember that on June 16th the real movie will come out. That's 5 days after I turn 14! Please review as an early birthday gift so I can keep on upgrading! This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Thunder Lane

**Equestria Girls**

**Chapter 3**

**Jack Flashlight **

It whited out. They could see nothing but they could fell the shape of there bodies changing. And Twilight could feel cloth all over her body excepted most of her arms. Then she felt some grass on her hooves- wait, _shoes_?! She could slowly see. Same with Spike. When their eye sight was complete, the first thing Twilight saw was her hoo- no! _Hands_!? She freaked out. She was on her _two_ feet! She fell to the ground and screamed. Twilight grabbed her strange shoes. And stared at her hands. She asked "Spike? What's happening!?" She looked at him and gasped. She covered mouth and asked "_Spike_?"

Spike was no longer a baby Dragon, instead he was a little _puppy_! He scratched his head and looked all over his new body while whining. Twilight almost got on her hands and feet, but then she saw someone, and he was walking on his two legs. She tried that, but it was difficult at first. The man walked up and asked

"Need a little help?" This background character was a brown man with a brown jacket, a white undershirt, a white color, a black tie, some dark brown pants, brown slightly spiky hair and had shoulder pads that had a half full hour glass on one of them. He looked kinda familiar for some reason. Twilight nodded, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She had a little trouble keeping her balance at first, but then she got the hang of it pretty quickly. She looked to the Man and said

"Thanks," Then moved on. She told her… _dog_ "Come on Spike!" he got up and ran strait to her and barked happily.

As she walked with her… _dog_ (I'm gonna _stop_ doing that for now on), she looked around with wonder. After she left a small neighborhood, she found herself in a big city with shops and whatnot. She told Spike "Okay Spike, now that you're here, we need to find a way to research this place." Then she saw a huge building. There was a sign that said _Murray_ _East_ _High_ _School_. Normally in Equestria, the schools are for _foals_. But this time its filled with _teenagers_.

She walked in with Spike on her backpack she had apparently. She figured she could learn a thing or two about this world.

This place was really weird. After she figured out the defenses between male and female, she got a good look at herself on a glass container that held some trophies and stuff, then asked "What… am I?" She had light purple skin, her hair was the same as her old mane. She wore jeans, a white shirt with a light purple top that had a six pointed purple star with six white smaller stars. That explains the shoulder pads that friendly man had earlier. She now realized that instead of having your Cutie Marks on your _rumps_, their a part of something you _wear_! This place would be a gold mine for Rarity!

She continued walking around and explored. But then she accidentally crashed into someone and fell to the ground. Then she tried to roll out of the crowd so she could get up. When she did, there was another guy she crashed into. He ask "Oh, are you okay?" For the _2nt_ time she was helped by _another_ guy. This one had blue spiky hair and wore a black jacket with a with a black and wore jeans and finally, he had dark tangerine skin (By that I mean dark white skin). "The boys in this world must be real friendly." Twilight thought as she grabbed his hand. Soon a bell rang, and everyone was on there way to different doors. She randomly pick one to see what was going on.

It was a class room. And there was a… _round_ map? Anyways, there was a long and boring class that could go on _forever_. But the strange thing about this room was the teacher, she looked _really_ familiar. She was a 20 year old women who had dark purple skin with purplish whitish hair, and had a button with 3 smiling flowers on it.

When it finally ended, she saw that same boy who help her earlier. She trot- er… _walked_ up to him. She approached him, then said "Oh hey, ah… thanks… you know… for helping me earlier." The boy was rubbing his arm nervously. He introduced himself

"I'm _Jack Flashlight_." Twilight introduced herself as well.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Jack Flashlight asked

"So do you want to have some lunch together or something?" Twilight excitedly answered

"Yes! I'd love to." When Jack Flashlight left, Spike made a whining sound and looked at her. She told him

"Don't worry, I don't like him that why. I'm just gonna study him."

**Ha ha ha! Didn't see that one coming, now **_**did**_** you? I gotta admit, I **_**love**_** writing FanFictions. Its **_**really**_ **fun! Let me know if you like this or not. This is my **_**first**_** romance story. And I'm gonna watch **_**High**__**School**__**Musical**_** just for the heak of it so I can reference it in every way I can, like the title of the school. Hope you all liked my other stories. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4 SuperSpeedyCiderSqueeze6000

**Equestria Girls**

**Chapter 4**

**The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6,000**

Now she had to find a home. It wasn't easy because all of her homes wore free, thanks to Celestia. So she had to find a job. But then She was in luck, because she found an advertisement for a restaurant on a TV that was for sale.

There was a strange vehicle that drove into a small and familiar town. There wore two people who look exactly the same, except one looks about 20 or 30 years old while the other looks 40. They both had red hair and wore the same top hats, one had a mustache and a green apple with a missing a small slice on his shoulder pad. And one without a mustache had a picture of a slice of green apple on _his_ shoulder pad. They both had these blue and white striped shirts and wore khakis.

One said

_Well look at what we got here brother of mine,_

_it's the same as every Town._

_People with thirsty throats,_

_dry,_

_and not a drop of Cider to be Found…_

_maybe there not aware that there is really no need for this teary to Spare_,

the mustachio one replied

_Then give me the key_

_that I need to unlock the sapping so fire cider_

_so you and I will Share_,

everyone all looked interested and watched with awe.

The two guys sang

_Well_ _you_ _got_ _Opportunity,_

_in_ _this_ _fare_ _Recommity_,

Introduced each other for the crowed

_He's_ _Flim,_

_He's_ _Flam_,

_And_ _we're_ _the world_ _famous_

_Flim_ _Flam_ _Bothers_

_Traveling_ _sales_ _Peoples_ _non_ _pare_ _ray_!

Someone asked "Non pare… what?" Flim sang

_Non_ _pare_ _ray_.

_ That's excitably, the reason why,_

_you See?_

_The everybody else's hope_

_ just to give you a chance_

_in where you need to Be_

He picked up a cute little girl and kissed her little head, then continued

_And that's a new world with tons of Cider_!

_Fresh squeezed and ready for a Drinking._

Flam added

_ More Cider then all of you_

_drinking tats are Thinking._

Someone in the background yelled

"I doubted that!" But the two brothers ignored her and continued with the crowd following

_So take this Opportunity,_

_In this here Recommity_,

_ His Flim,_

_His Flam._

_And we're the world famous_

_Flim Flam Brothers!_

_Traveling sales peoples non-pare-ray_!

Then Flim explained in song

_I suppose by now your wondering,_

_By our acclaimer mode of transport_.

Flam added

_I say,_

_a mode of locomotion_,

Then Flim continued

_And I suppose by now your wondering,_

_where is this promised cider_?

Flam sang

_If any Hoarse can make a thing,_

_then any man can do the same_!

Then Flim sang

_Well my brother and I have_

_The must big and supper_

_and haven't seen in anytime,_

_in this big new world,_

Then they both sang

_And_ _that's_ _opportunity_!

Flim sang

_Folks are the one's to know me,_

_the biggest and the best,_

Then they tagged teamed

_Think unbelievable,_

_Un-impeached-able,_

_Indispensable,_

_I can't believable,_

Then they sang the name together

_Flim_ _Flam_

_Brother's_

_Super_

_Speedy_

_Cider_

_Squeeze_

_6,000_

Flim ran up to a beautiful gal and asked

"What do you say, sister?" Then the woman passed out. Then everyone sang

_Oh, we got Opportunity_

_In in this rare Recommitting._

_Please Flim,_

_Please Flam._

_Help us get out of this Jam_

_with your_

_Flim Flam Brother's Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6,000_

Flim ran up to a young cowgirl and asked

"Young filly, I wonder if we are ever so honored and internment if my brother and I could burrow some of your _delicious_, and I might I add, stealth bending and flavored apples for our little demonstration here?" The cowgirl shrugged and answered

"Ah… sure I guess," Everyone sang

_Opportunity_

_in our Community_,"

The two brothers sang

_Ready Flim?_

_Ready Flam?_

_Lets bing bang Zam!_

Then Flim announced

And show these thirsty people our would delectable cider!

Everyone chanted

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

And so on and so forth. Flam told everyone

"Watch closely my friends!" Flam sang

_The_ _fun_ _begins_!

Then Flim explained

"Now here is how the magic happens. Right here in this heaping boiling pressed cider into of the very machine. This is being made fresh right now as we speak. And being turned into the great ay, top notch non stop mouth watering blow your horses one of a kind cider!" Flam sang

_Feel_ _free_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _sneak_ _peak_!

(Favorite part) An elderly woman came up and said

_Now wait yo'r fellers, hold it!_

_You'd wreak and over sold it!_

_And I guarantee,_

_That what you have there,_

_Won't Compare._

_For the must important ingredient,_

_Can't be can't be ever be done at speedy._

_Its quality, France, operating, quality and Care!_

Then Flim came up to her and explained in song

_Well granny,_

_I'm glad you brought that up my dear,_

_I say,_

_I'm glad you brought that Up!_

_For, you see,_

_we are very picky when it comes to cider_

_if your family would try a Cup,_

Now its Flam's turn

_You see this very great machine?_

_It just the very best!_

_So what do you say there Apples?_

_Can you step into the modern world_

_And put the SUPERSPEEDYCIDERSQUEEZY6,000 to the test_

The machine had two light bulbs. One red, and one green. When a _bad_ apples passed, it would dump it right after the red light. When a good apple passed, then the green bulb lights up and it continues. Everyone repeated in the background

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

And so on and so forth. Flim asked "What do you think folks? Do you see we can do what the Apples can't? I see it as clear as they. I know _she_ dose, So dose _he_! Come on New York, you know what I'm talking about!" Then the two brother sang

_We're saying you got…_

Then everyone followed

_Optometry in this here_

_Recommity._

_His Flim,_

_His Flam_

_And their the world famous_

_Flim Flam brothers!_

_Traveling sales_

_people_

_non Pare Ray_

Then Flim finished it.

"YEAH!" Then it showed the two of them pointing to a spot on the map saying

"You can find us right here. Please go to our website _ 6, _ to order some of our delicious and delectable cider!"

So Twilight snapped her fingers, then exclaimed "Spike, I can work _there_!" Spike barked happily. So now she was off to find this place.

**Well that's that. Looks like I extended it to long. Well I can't **_**wait**_** for the next chapter! Please stick with me. Oh and I'm gonna give you the whole original lyrics in the next chapter. After that, the real story continues. This chapter has been brought to you by the**

_**TheFlimFlamBrothersSuperSpeedyCiderSqeeze6**_**,**_**000**_**.**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**.**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep.**

**Singing out!**


	5. SuperSpeedyCiderSqueeze6,000 Lyrics

**Equestria Girls**

**The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6,000**

**Lyrics**

_Well look at what we got here brother of mine,_

_it's the same as every Town._

_People with thirsty throats,_

_dry,_

_and not a drop of Cider to be Found…_

_maybe there not aware that there is really no need for this teary to Spare_,

_Then give me the key_

_that I need to unlock the sapping so fire cider_

_so you and I will Share_,

_Well_ _you_ _got_ _Opportunity,_

_in_ _this_ _fare_ _Recommity_,

_He's_ _Flim,_

_He's_ _Flam_,

_And_ _we're_ _the world_ _famous_

_Flim_ _Flam_ _Bothers_

_Traveling_ _sales_ _Peoples_ _non_ _pare_ _ray_!

_Non_ _pare_… _what_?

_Non_ _pare_ _ray_.

_ That's excitably, the reason why,_

_you See?_

_The everybody else's hope_

_ just to give you a chance_

_in where you need to Be_

_And that's a new world with tons of Cider_!

_Fresh squeezed and ready for a Drinking._

_ More Cider then all of you_

_drinking tats are Thinking._

_I doubted that!_

_So take this Opportunity,_

_In this here Recommity_,

_ His Flim,_

_His Flam._

_And we're the world famous_

_Flim Flam Brothers!_

_Traveling sales peoples non-pare-ray_!

_I suppose by now your wondering,_

_By our acclaimer mode of transport_.

_I say,_

_a mode of locomotion_,

_And I suppose by now your wondering,_

_where is this promised cider_

_If any Hoarse can make a thing,_

_then any man can do the same_!

_Well my brother and I have_

_The must big and supper_

_and haven't seen in anytime,_

_in this big new world,_

_And_ _that's_ _opportunity_!

_Folks are the one's to know me,_

_the biggest and the best,_

_Think unbelievable,_

_Un-impeached-able,_

_Indispensable,_

_I can't believable,_

_Flim_ _Flam_

_Brother's_

_Super_

_Speedy_

_Cider_

_Squeeze_

_6,000_

_What do you say, sister?_

_Oh, we got Opportunity_

_In in this rare Recommitting._

_Please Flim,_

_Please Flam._

_Help us get out of this Jam_

_with your_

_Flim Flam Brother's Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6,000_

_Young_ _filly_,

_I wonder if we are ever so honored and internment_

_if my brother and I could burrow_

_some of your delicious,_

_and I might I add,_

_stealth bending_

_and flavored apples_

_for our little demonstration here?_

_Ah_…

_Sure_

_I guess,_

_Opportunity_

_in our Community_,

_Ready Flim?_

_Ready Flam?_

_Lets bing bang Zam!_

_And show these thirsty people_

_our world of delectable cider!_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Watch closely my friends!_

_The_ _fun_ _begins_!

_Now here is how the magic happens._

_Right here in this heaping_

_Boiling_

_pressed cider into of the very machine._

_This is being made fresh_

_right now_

_as we speak._

_And being turned into the great ay,_

_top notch_

_non stop mouth watering_

_blow your horses one of a kind cider!_

_Feel_ _free_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _sneak_ _peak_!

_Now wait yo'r fellers, hold it!_

_You'd wreak and over sold it!_

_And I guarantee,_

_That what you have there,_

_Won't Compare._

_For the must important ingredient,_

_Can't be can't be ever be done at speedy._

_Its quality, France, operating, quality and Care!_

_Well granny,_

_I'm glad you brought that up my dear,_

_I say,_

_I'm glad you brought that Up!_

_For, you see,_

_we are very picky when it comes to cider_

_if your family would try a Cup,_

_You see this very great machine?_

_It just the very Best!_

_So what do you say there Apples?_

_Can you step into the modern world_

_And put the SUPERSPEEDYCIDERSQUEEZY6,000 to the Test_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_Cider_

_What_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _folks?_

_Do you see we can do what the Apples can't?_

_I see it as clear as they._

_I know she dose,_

_So dose he!_

_Come on New York,_

_you know what I'm talking about_!

_We're saying you got…_

_Optometry in this here_

_Recommity._

_His Flim,_

_His Flam_

_And their the world famous_

_Flim Flam brothers!_

_Traveling sales_

_people_

_non Pare Ray_

_YEAH_


	6. Chapter 5 Grounded

**Equestria Girls**

**Chapter 5**

**Grounded **

Now she was at the _FlimFlamBrother'sSuperSpeedyCiderSqeeze6_,_000_ restaurant. And it was _huge_! She could hear some old music form the 50's. She found a sign that said _Help_ _Wanted_. Success! She asked a waitress

"Hi, I'm here for a job." The person nodded. And of curse, this one looked familiar _too_. Maybe she was the Pony who made the _Welcome_ _Celest_ sign (_Hint,_ _hint_).

This background character had light yellow skin with orange curly hair, a top with 3 carrots on it and a name tag that said _Carrot_ _Top_. Carrot Top noticed something on her back, then said

"I'm sorry, _no_ _Dogs_ _allowed_." Twilight turned and saw Spike. He made a whining sound. Twilight assured him "Don't worry Spike, I won't be long." Then brought Spike outside and told him to stay.

Carrot Top lead Twilight to an office. In there was a dark red woman who wore reading glasses and was reading a document. She had blond hair that must have been brushed at lease a hounded times a day. She had a purple suit with a white tucked shirt underneath and wore khakis and shoulder pads with a trophy on the left one.

Twilight stepped in. She saw a little sign on her desk that said _Ms_. _Harsh_ _Witty_, and the bottom part said _Manager_. Wait! Was she the _Pony_ _Games_ _inspector_? Twilight gulped. Miss Harsh Witty asked "What do you want?" Twilight answered

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle. And I saw your sign. And, you see, I-" Twilight was cut off.

"Ah, I see, you want a job," Twilight nodded. She took off her small glasses and said "Alight, your hired."

"Well that was easy." Twilight thought.

"You will start _tomorrow_ and I will pay you 5$ a week to start with." Twilight cleared her throat, then said

"Umm… okay. That would be _great_!" Ms. Harsh Witty put her glasses back on and continued her paper work.

So she now has a job!

She was off to go Celestia knows where, but then there was two _more_ familiar people. This time they looked _extremely_ familiar. They wore a middle aged married couple. One was a dark blue man with darker blue hair, he wore a white tucked shirt, khakis and a button with a half moon and a smaller half moon on it. The other one was a white woman with light purple\white hair and a white T-shirt with 3 dark purple stars on it (When I said _white_, I didn't mean _tangerine_). The woman asked "_Twilight_ _Shining_ _Sparkle_! What are you doing here!?" (Oh snap, she just middle named her!) Twilight finally recognized them. She asked

"_Mom_?… _Dad_?…" Twilight's mother answered

"Yes dear, its us. Now what are you doing here young lady?!" Twilight was confused. Doesn't she live on her own (Except with Spike and Owlowiscious)? Twilight was puzzled "I don't understand-" Her Father cut her off

"That's it! This is the last time you wonder off from us. We're taking you home, and when we're there, you are grounded for a _mouth_!" Twilight tried to object.

"But I-" But then her mother grabbed her by the ear (Oh, how embarrassing).

"No buts dear. That's the end of the discussion." Then her mother dragged her to the strange iron moving wagon while her father picked up Spike (The _iron_ _moving_ _wagon_ is a _car_ by the way).

Well now their home and Twilight was dragged to her room. Still wondering why she still lives with her parents. Maybe in this world the strange creators (That she doesn't even know the name of yet) don't mature as quickly. When she entered her room, it was strangely deferent. It was a smaller room then her room back at _Golden_ _Oats_. It had dark blue walls with a huge mess all over the floor filled with pizza bits and cloths. The walls was filled with posters. All of these hansom men and pretty women with microphones and colorful backgrounds, she had these shelves filled with books (Of curse), and there was a small basket with a blanket and pillow. It must have been Spike's bed. Her parents slammed the door.

It's been five minuets, and Twilight was laying on the floor, board out of her mind. Spike looked around, then found something. He dug under her bed. Then he came out with a chalk board, he tried to jump up to her desk that had a piece of chalk, but it was too high for him. He looked at Twilight and made a whining sound. She asked "What's wrong Spike?" He looked up to the desk, then pointed his nose at his chalk board. Twilight asked "Can you write? Or are you just gonna chew on it?" She knew how _Dogs_ wore and wondered if _he_ was any different. Spike shook his head, then Twilight replied

"Oh you won't?" Spiked nodded. Then She asked

"You understand me?" Spike nodded again. Twilight smiled and grabbed the chalk. Because of the fact that he could understand, Twilight thought that that was enough evidence for her. Spike grabbed the chalk with his teeth and wrote

_You_ _see_? _I'm_ _the_ _same_ _guy_. _Just_ _a_ _Dog_ _instead_ _of_ _a_ _Dragon_, _that's_ _all._ Twilight smiled again. She now knew for sure she could talk to Spike and know that she's _not_ just talking to some _stupid_ animal. Spike wiped his chalk board and wrote _So_ _what_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _do?_ Twilight sat down with her knees bent and dropped her head down, then answered

"Oh… I don't know Spike. Their my parents, I can't just _run_ _away_." Spike whined, then he wiped his board and wrote

_Well_ _we_ _gotta_ _do_ _something._ Twilight sighed, then replied

"I know Spike, I know," She thought for a moment, then it hit her "Hey! Maybe I should read _those_ books and see what we can learn. Maybe the me-before-me would have some books about this place." Spike looked puzzled, then wrote

_The_ _you_-_before_-_you?_ Twilight giggled, then answered

"Yes. you see, there seems to be the _same_ Ponies from Equestria here (Except for Jack Flashlight). And when I came in I must of replaced the other me from here and maybe she did the same thing on the other side!" Spike thought for a moment, still puzzled, but tried to process this anyways. Then he wrote

_What_ _about_ _me?_ Twilight answered

"It's the same thing with you, Spike, and the same thing with that Pony who stole the Element of Magic." Spike nodded. Twilight got up to look at the books. She searched though the titles. She thought that the _other_ Twilight must have been organized like the _original_ Twilight was. But she was _wrong_, instead of it being sorted from A to Z, it was _completely_ random. So this wasn't gonna be easy. So she searched them from top to bottom. All she could find wore celebrity magazines and novels about romance. And she noticed that about 3 or 5 of them had _her_ name on the titles. In fact, they wore a series. Spike barked, then Twilight turned and saw the chalk board. It said

_Any_ _luck_? She answered

"No. There is nothing useful _at_ _all_. I guess the other me wasn't like the _real_ me after all." Spike tilted his head and looked puzzled again. Twilight told him "Oh never mind, we just need to find a way out of this." She then got an idea "Spike! Can you still breath fire?" Spike looked up for a moment. Then took a deep breath and blew. But _nothing_ came out. Then he fell to his back. He grabbed his chalk board and wrote

"_Forget_ _it_ _Twi_, _it's_ _no_ _use_.

Twilight fell to her bed and groaned. This was going to be a _long_ mouth…

**So what did you think? I hope the Ponies in Homeland will like it too. I know this is kinda short but please stick with me. I would like to thank you for following and supporting me. Please review and hang tight for the next chapter.**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**.**

**Coming up with ideas,**

**even while I'm asleep.**

**Signing out!**


	7. Chapter 6 Twilight's Choice

**Equestria Girls**

**Chapter 6**

**Twilight's Choice**

It's been an hour, and Twilight was quite patient, but on the other hand, Spike was sick of this. He wrote a quick note and barked angrily at her. She looked and read his note

_TWILIGHT!_ _We've_ _got_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _here!_ Twilight shock her head.

"Spike, I can't just ran away, there my _parents_." Spike whined, then wrote

_But_ _Twi_, _there_ _not_ _your_ _REAL_ _parents!_ Twilight nodded.

"I know Spike, but I can't just-" Before she could finish, Spike used the Bambie eyes on her. He used his _real_ puppy eyes. She sighed, then said "Well…" Then there was no more white in his eyes. She sighed, then said "Fine," Spike stopped and barked happily. Twilight looked down at him. "But I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Spike rolled his eyes, then jumped on her bed to get ready to jump into her window. She opened it and said "After you." Spike did a little solute, then grabbed his chalk board with his teeth. But then Twilight picked it up and said "I think I should hold this for a while," Spike nodded, then jumped out the window. Twilight sighed. "I still think this is a stupid idea," Then snuck her way out.

And now they on their way to the school. Spike barked for his chalk board, then Twilight handed it to him. He wrote

_Why are we going back to that boring old school? _Twilight answered

"Spike, we need to learn _more_!" Spike had the feeling she wanted to go for another reason. He barked, then wrote

_That's_ _not_ _the_ _only_ _reason_, _is_ _it…_ Twilight looked thoughtful. Spike barked, then she snapped out. He barked again and showed her the chalk board. She thought for a moment, then said

"Nope, that's the only reason!" Spike didn't buy it. He knew she was hiding something. He saw her look away, then she smiled and looked like she was in a trance. He looked where she was looking and saw Jack Flashlight. He's jaw dropped. Then he looked to her, then back to him. Then repeated over an over until he felt a little dizzy. He walked to her, then leaned his head against her leg and whined. He barked, then Twilight snapped her out of it again. He gave her a look, then she looked to him and asked

"What?" Spike rolled his eyes and pointed his paw at Jack Flashlight. He was talking to two cheerleaders.

Twilight pointed to him, then asked "Him?" Spike nodded. She shook her head right away and said "No, no, no Spike! It's not like that, its-" Spike gave her a look, then wrote

_You_ _like_ _Jack_ _Flashlight_, _do_ _you._ She started to sweat, then said "No, no, no Spike! It's not that! I was…" Spike wrote

_It's_ _what?_ Twilight thought for a moment, then said "It's…" She found a library, then answered "THE LIBRARY! I was looking at the library!" She faked a big smile, but Spike didn't buy it. Twilight sighed, then the light dimmed. Spike didn't understand what was going on at first, but then he heard a piano and a violin from Celestia knows where, then he realized what was going on. He crouched down in fear as the musical scene began.

Twilight walked slowly as she sang

_Look at Me,_

_I am falling in love,_

_with a boy_

_Can it Be?_

_Am I really falling_

_In love?_

_For years I'd learn_

_The magic,_

_Of friendship_

_Never with stallions…_

_But now I see,_

_A new kind,_

_Of magic_

_All this time,_

_I'd try,_

_To fight this feeling_

_I don't know_

_Somehow,_

_I can't hide,_

_This feeling_

_Anymore_

_Will this romance affect,_

_Who I am, inside_

_Will Jack ever see,_

_Who I am, inside?_

_Will Jack ever see,_

_Who I am, inside?_

Twilight fell to her knees, and Spike could finally open he's eyes. Twilight looked around as she saw that _everyone_ was watching her. She blushed, then everyone applauded. She blushed even more. Somehow, the cheers didn't make anything better. Spike threw her a rose and whistled. One of the guys looked down at him and scratched his head. Did that Dog just whistle? And where did the rose came from? The funny thing was, Jack Flashlight never noticed. As to why, I have no idea. Meanwhile there was a hot teenage girl with flaming red and yellow hair with dark tangerine skin, she wore a black jacket, and had this familiar grin. When she heard the applause, she waved her hand and said "Thank you, thank you, I-" But then realized it wasn't for her. She ran her way through the crowd to see what was going on. When she saw, there was an unfamiliar girl. You see, like Pinkie Pie, she knew everyone in the school. But this one was new, another transfer student?… Sounds legit. She walked up to her and slow clapped while saying "bravo, bravo. That was wonderful!" As she fake smiled to cover her anger. Twilight looked down sheepishly.

"Oh… ah… thank you…" Then blushed some more. True, she sang in Ponyville all the time without even caring, but this time it felt strange because people actually _noticed_ for once. The chick grabbed Twilight by the chin and said

"You must be new here." Then threw it up (I knew she did that in the building, but this is what I got to work with. I can't just teleport her in there before it happens. Maybe I'll make a few miner changes. Besides, it's my own version, remember?) Twilight nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." The other girl introduced herself as well.

"The names…" Then threw her hair in the air with the wind blowing it back as she finished "Shinning Shimmer!"

**Well That-at-at-at-at's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it. And this is my first musical scene. I'm not counting The Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6,000 because that was fully referenced. This time I made most of my own lyrics. This is based off of the song from Disney's Mulan: Refection. Maybe you recognized it when you first read it. This kinda made me sweet because writing emotional stuff is kinda out of my comfort zone. But I have to go **_**beyond **_**my limits if I want to write my very own full novel! But I am planning on printing my Fanfics too because I found out that some writers make there own Star Wars FanFiction yet it's still considered a novel. I why not me? The person who wrote Fallout: Equestria printed he's and it's now a novel and he\she made **_**a lot**_** of money (I assume)! Please give me a nice, long review and don't forget to subscribe! I can use all the support I can get.**

**This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_

**Coming up with ideas,**

**Even while I'm asleep.**

**Signing out!**


End file.
